Elemental HERO Great Tornado
| pt_name = Grande Tornado, o HERÓI do Elemento | es_name = HÉROE Elemental Gran Tornado | th_name = เอเลเมนทัลฮีโร่ เกรท ทอร์นาโด | ja_name = | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Gureito Torunēdo | alt_name = Elemental Hero Great Tornado | image = ElementalHEROGreatTornado-SDHS-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 2800 | def = 2200 | passcode = 03642509 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Trigger | materials = 1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 WIND monster | vilore = 1 quái thú "Elemental HERO" + 1 quái thú PHONG Phải được Triệu hồi Dung hợp và không thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt theo cách khác. Khi lá này được Triệu hồi Dung hợp: Chia đôi CÔNG và THỦ của tất cả quái thú ngửa mặt hiện do đối thủ điều khiển. | lore = 1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 WIND monster Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Halve the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls. | fr_lore = 1 monstre "HÉROS Élémentaire" + 1 monstre VENT Uniquement Invocable par Fusion et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Si cette carte est Invoquée par Fusion : divisez par deux l'ATK/DEF de tous les monstres face recto actuellement contrôlés par votre adversaire. | de_lore = 1 „Elementar-HELD“-Monster + 1 WIND Monster Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Falls diese Karte als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen wird: Halbiere die ATK und DEF aller offenen Monster, die dein Gegner derzeit kontrolliert. | it_lore = 1 mostro "EORE Elementale" + 1 mostro VENTO Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Se questa carta viene Evocata tramite Fusione: dimezza l'ATK e il DEF di tutti i mostri scoperti attualmente controllati dal tuo avversario. | pt_lore = 1 monstro "HERÓI do Elemento" + 1 monstro de VENTO Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Fusão e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Fusão: diminua pela metade o ATK e a DEF de todos os monstros com a face para cima que seu oponente controla atualmente. | es_lore = 1 monstruo "HÉROE Elemental" + 1 monstruo de VIENTO Debe ser Invocado por Fusión y no puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial de otra forma. Si esta carta es Invocada por Fusión: divide a la mitad el ATK y DEF de todos los monstruos boca arriba que tu adversario controle en este momento. | ja_lore = 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ」モンスター＋風属性モンスター このカードは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。①：このカードが融合召喚に成功した場合に発動する。相手フィールドの全てのモンスターの攻撃力・守備力は半分になる。 | ko_lore = "엘리멘틀 히어로" 몬스터 + 바람 속성 몬스터 이 카드는 융합 소환으로밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. ①: 이 카드가 융합 소환에 성공했을 경우에 발동한다. 상대 필드의 모든 몬스터의 공격력 / 수비력은 절반이 된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = WIND | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | supports_archetypes = Elemental HERO | action = Activates upon Fusion Summon | stat_change = * Your opponent's monsters lose ATK * Your opponent's monsters lose DEF | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires archetype specific Fusion Materials * Requires Attribute specific Fusion Materials * Nomi | database_id = 8592 }}